U.S. Pat. No. 8,290,701 generally discloses vehicle management systems and associated processes considering energy consumption when selecting routes for fleet vehicles. Vehicle management systems and associated processes are described that, in certain embodiments, evaluate vehicle energy usage based on factors such as terrain or elevation, vehicle characteristics, driver characteristics, road conditions, traffic, speed limits, stop time, turn information, traffic information, and weather information, and the like. The features described herein may also be implemented for non-fleet vehicles, such as in personal vehicle navigation systems.
U.S. Patent Application 2013/0046526 generally discloses an apparatus and method for optimizing fuel consumption. A physical dynamics model may be used to simulate a vehicle being driven by a driver along a virtual route, possibly under specified weather conditions. A score for the vehicle may be calculated from estimations, based on the simulation, of fuel efficiency, vehicle drivability, and/or time for completing the route. Simulated (“virtual”) vehicles may be configured from components through a user interface. Scores for the vehicles may be compared to select an optimum vehicle.
U.S. Patent Application 2011/0060517 generally discloses a car navigation system indicating the energy consumption per unit distance covered following a prescribed test cycle procedure. The test cycle characteristic values independent of the vehicle model for vehicle energy consumption in a specified running condition are calculated, and the vehicle energy consumption parameter of the engine or the motor is estimated from the basic vehicle specifications such as the vehicle weight, the power supply type, the emission test cycle fuel consumption rate, the test cycle characteristic values in the emission test cycle and the vehicle characteristics. Using the basic vehicle specifications and the energy consumption parameter, the energy consumption is predicted taking the landform and traffics into consideration.